


After Hours

by Silver_Centurion



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rung takes full advantage of Megatron's throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a short little smut scene for practice. Please enjoy!

His knee joints hurt, his panel ached, and his throat burned as Rung's spike stretched his intakes. Above him Rung was panting softly, but the firm hold on his helm told Megatron that Rung wasn't as collected as he seemed.

This wasn't the first time the ex-warlord had gotten to taste Rung's spike and certainly not the first time he found himself at the psychiatrists mercy. Rungs spike was slender but long. Normally it would not be a challenge, but normally Rung wasn't fragging his throat this violently. Were it not for Rung's firm hold on the back on his helm, Megatron would have been bucked off by now.

Megatron hummed again as he swirled his glossa over the underside of Rung's spike and took time to admire his current angle. Rung doubled over, his mouth slightly agape with a look of concentration as his chased his own overload at Megatron's expense. 

What a sight he must be. On his knees, his frame shaking with each thrust from Rung's hips, and Megatron groaned as his own interface panel begged to be opened. His valve throbbed, and his spike strained against its housing, but he kept his servos firmly at his sides.

Rung let out a sharp gasp and paused in his relentless onslaught to adjust his footing. Megatron braced himself as Rung took his helm in both servos and started thrusting at a brisk pace. Megatron had to keep his mouth wide as Rungs spike almost completely exited before surging in to the hilt.

His optics watered as he started to gag on his own oral fluids. Above him he could hear Rung groaning under his breath--signs that the smaller Autobots overload was reaching its peak. Megatrons intakes hitched, and he felt an electrical surge of his own.

Hot fluid rushed down his throat as Rung pulled completely out, the rest coating his swollen glossa and splattering across his face plate. With his mouth now free, Megatron's groaning came unmuffled, and he arched off the floor in a violent shudder. His valve clenched around nothing, and fresh lubricant added to the puddle he was currently gathering between his thighs.

His intakes shuttered, and he slumped back to enjoy the ebbing waves of his overload.

Rung was also intaking deeply, and even though Megatron had closed his optics he could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke.

"Are you alright?"

Megatron smiled and leaned into the digits currently stroking his cheek plate. He hummed hoarsely, and opened his optics to meet Rungs. Indeed the smaller Autobot was smiling.

"Could have warned me..." Megatron croaked with a smile of his own.

"If I did that would ruin the fun," Rung countered as he pulled a cleaning rag from his subspace and started cleaning Megatron's face with a gentleness Megatron had come to enjoy.

"Heh...true..."


End file.
